


Clientele

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chaebol au, College AU, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, sex work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Tao needs to make rent and Sehun is lonely





	Clientele

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sex work  
\- blowjobs 
> 
> Well this is only just late, which I guess is an improvement.

Tao stared at the ad he had placed on the escorting website - debating why he was doing this, he probably could ask his family for the money, and he was sure he was cute enough for a sugar daddy. But rent was due in three days, and he was a college student, so this was going to be the easiest way for him to get someone. 

_**Chinese Student, 23, Men Only.**   
23 year old college student, generally a bottom but can switch if needed.   
Loud, competitive rate, no hard kinks.   
Serious inquiries only.  
Picture enclosed._

Tao had been told by people he'd slept with that he was good in bed - and that was something he was actually pretty confident in. He also needed money, and maybe the sex wouldn't be that bad - well he hoped it wouldn't be that bad. He just wanted to pay his rent this month, maybe after this he could do it sometimes if he needed it - but he wasn't sure, maybe he should find a sugar daddy to help fund the rest of his year. He debated taking the ad down, calling his best friend Jongin. "Did you put the ad up?" 

"Yes, but no one is going to do it are they? I'm going to get kicked out." 

"Hey, you're hot as fuck, of course someone is going to email you." Jongin hummed a little, Tao could hear the clicking of his mouse. "Oh, you picked that photo, you look really sexy in that. Was that the night that Chanyeol gave it to you in the pool?" 

"Mhm, I don't think my body has looked as good as in that photograph." 

"You're better in real life." 

"Thanks?" 

"Please Tao, we've had sex, don't make it weird that I think your body is nice." 

"No, but you also left straight after." 

"I had an early class!" 

"The age old one night stand excuse." 

"Zitao, you had that class too!" 

"Um. Jongin?" 

"Please Tao I don't know what-" 

"I've got an email." Tao bit his lip, "from a _client_" 

"Tell me more." 

"Okay, so his email, he says he's also 23-" 

'A 23 year old who has to pay for sex?" 

"Oh Sehun, says he wants to meet me for a blow job and penetrative sex - not bad. Oh... wait." 

"Wait?" 

"Yeah. He owns the hotel, you know like Oh, of the Oh Chaebol family." Tao said quietly, "apparently I have sign an NDA when I get there, which is fine because he's offered me 1,025,500 won for it. Which is far over my asking price, of 700,000 won." 

"But you're still gonna tell me how good he is in bed?" 

"Do you not understand NDA?" Tao shrugged, "I mean as long as you didn't tell anyone I might tell you." 

"No, I have to know, I'm your sunbae in selling something for sale." 

"Please Jongin, you escorted for a semester and on the second time found a man who is basically your sugar daddy/boyfriend." 

"I escorted before that semester" Jongin hummed a little "And Baekhyun is so much more than that. He's my cupcake frosting." 

"I hate you." Tao sighed, "and you can't tell him! For sure the Byun chaebol and the Oh chaebol families know each other." 

"Oh what if they're having the same phone call?" 

"Please he just wants to fuck me, and move on." 

"Yeah I'm coming over before you go, we're going to make you irresistible." 

Jongin wasn't lying the day of his meeting with Sehun, Jongin came over. Jongin had begun applying makeup for Tao, who was so nervous he was shaking. he'd read things online and had prepared himself already - which would make it easier if his client just wanted to take him raw. He also had bought some viagra - which felt stupid as he was twenty-three and had had googled the man who he was going to have sex with and he was really hot. He was nervous, he barely spoke as Jongin chattered away about the art of seducing a chaebol heir. 

Tao entered the hotel, the Oh's had good taste, and he had only ever imagined staying in a hotel this fancy - was it strange that he wanted to fuck him at his family hotel. Tao sat in the bar as he had been instructed, leg bouncing as he was nervous. Someone approached him. "Hi, I'm Mr. Oh's secretary, Kim Minseok, I have the the NDA for you to sign, Mr. Oh has provided a copy of it in Mandarin too, as your profile said you were Chinese and he doesn't want you to sign anything you do not fully understand." Tao nodded and read through the Chinese copy, he was sure he could read the Korean but it was easier and he could be entirely sure what he was getting into. After he signed it, Minseok gestured for him to get up. Tao followed him into an elevator and took a small breath. Minseok handed him an envelope. "This is your payment, you can count it if you'd like." 

Tao nodded, at least he was following the checklist he'd found online, get the money before hand, count the money, tell someone where you are, all he had to do was the actual sex part. He nodded after he counted it. "It's perfect." He mumbled, before remaining in silence until the elevator stopped. He followed into a penthouse apartment, he looked over at the decor, it was nice. Minseok left him and shortly after a younger, taller man entered. 

"You must be Zitao." 

"Just Tao, please." 

"Okay, Tao, I'm Sehun." He said, he was wearing a suit, he looked good, Tao had taken a viagra, but he was sure that he did not need to have taken it. Sehun sat down on the couch and motioned for Tao to join, which he did, watching the other man carefully. "You don't have to look so worried, I'm not going make you do anything you don't want to do." He said with a sigh, "It really wouldn't get me off if you were uncomfortable." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

Tao nodded, "What do you want me to do today?" He was quiet, it was hard that the other was so attractive, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel the other in him. He took a small breath. 

"I wanted you to give me a blow job." He said, "and then I want to fuck you, I- we can, do something different if you want." Sehun sounded a little nervous, "I've never, you're the prettiest man I've had, paid or not." Sehun said quietly. 

"Why are you paying me?" Tao said quietly, "you're handsome." 

"I'm a gay chaebol heir." Sehun said flatly, "so there are NDA's involved, it's easier to just pay someone." Sehun said quietly, moving to cup Tao's cheek, "can I kiss you please?" Tao nodded, he wanted this, he kissed the other back. Tao knew the other was experienced and he was too. He was just getting paid for this, he had to make the other feel good. They kissed slowly, Tao's hand going down to cup the other, gently palming him. Sehun was already moving to unfastening his trousers. Tao moved to to gently stroke him, he kissed the other as he did so. 

He moved shortly after, to take the other into his mouth. He moaned around him, Sehun was big, but it wasn't impossible. He kept going on the other, Sehun's hand stroking through his hair, he liked the way it worked. He liked the way that Sehun touched him, but he wanted to feel more. He kept going until Sehun stopped him. "You're not really feeling that are you?" 

"Sehun?" He said quietly.

"It's okay." He said softly, "I won't ask for the money back, but would you still let me fuck you?" Tao nodded, and they moved to get Tao's trousers off, Sehun grabbed the lube and condom, he moved tearing the condom open with his teeth and rolling it on. He moved to bend Tao over the sofa and begin to open him with his fingers. He didn't say anything if he noticed that the other had come prepared already, although it did allow them to move onto the main event. 

Sehun stopped when he was fully sheathed. He moaned out feeling him stretch him, it felt good and Sehun was far more attentive to Tao than Tao thought he would be as he was being paid for this. Sehun slowly built up his speed, Tao getting louder under him, crying out at the feeling of the other pounding into him. He gripped onto the sofa, Sehun keeping him still with his own body weight as he pounded into him. Tao was loud - at first thinking about how loud he had to be, but eventually it was natural.

Sehun finished in the condom and slowed his hips down. Sehun pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it away, coming back to help the other get dressed again - as Tao had told him that he was fine without reaching orgasm - he was going to get off to the image of Sehun doing something they would find more mutually pleasing. 

Tao got home, texting Jongin that he got home fine, before checking his inbox to find another email from Sehun. 

_Tao,  
Sorry that you did not get to finish today, I assure you I am not usually an inattentive lover, next time I will make it up to you.   
Providing that too goes well, we might seek to make this arrangement more permanent.   
Sehun_


End file.
